El cielo se desmorona
by maria.kaname
Summary: Viendo como todos sus amigos se alejan de el, volviendo a lo que era antes, un chico solitario que deseaba con todo su corazón amigos, ¿es posible que cambie su futuro?, ¿se dara por vencido?, y lo mas importante, ¿sus amigos si darán cuenta?,


EL CIELO SE DESMORONA

No sabia si había hecho algo mal, no lo entendía, ese distanciamiento entre sus amigos, el solo simple acto de haberlo ignorado siempre que pasaba cerca de ellos, sus miradas desviadas por algo que no sabia ni entendía, le dolía, le dolía como si hubieran enterrado una daga en lo profundo de su pecho sin vacilación alguna .Él comprendía que desde el comienzo no entendía por que ellos eran amigos y era muy confuso, ellos solo llegaron un día a su vida e iluminaron todo, ya no sentía esa soledad que lo abrumaba ni el dolor de ver a otros ser felices, por que el había encontrado su felicidad con ellos, con esas personas que solo se pararon frente a el y le dijeron una sola frase.

Vamos a ser amigos

Ni siquiera su madre podía llenar ese hueco en su corazón como lo habían hecho ellos, después de haber pasado por todos esos problemas y obstáculos donde se habían demostrado la confianza y lealtad, parecía haber desaparecido en un parpadeo, pero por supuesto él no se dio cuenta de las señales.

La primera señal empezó con Reborn.

Después de la pelea contra Varia todos decidieron tomar un descanso para recuperase de las heridas y ponerse al día con la escuela, no había ningún problema con aquello y apoyaba la decisión del asesino a sueldo .Cada vez que todos estaban reunidos ya sea en su casa o en algún otro lugar Reborn daba miradas extrañas a los demás, tenia esa mirada calculadora y fría que le hacia pensar que pasaría algo malo y cada vez que le preguntaba este le evitaba como todo un experto aliviando sus preocupaciones en el proceso, pero no duro mucho ya que el trato que le daba a sus amigos se volvía extraño, al menos con la mayoría de ellos, casi como si ya no los quisiera en su presencia, pensándolo bien, ¿Me pregunto si él sabia como iba a terminar todo esto?.

La siguiente señal fueron Yamamoto y Gokudera

Ellos siempre se iban al colegio juntos y lo acompañaban a su casa al final del día, pero comenzaron a excusarse diciendo que se tenían que quedar en sus clubes, Yamamoto en el club de baseball retornando como jugador estrella del equipo, y Gokudera en el club de ocultismo en el cual había descubierto que los integrantes de este le encantaban tanto los aliens como a él.

``¿Chicos nos vamos?, ya sonó la campana y quiero regresar pronto antes de que Reborn me castigue por tardar`` El escalofrío le recorrió la espalda recordando lo que tuvo que hacer cuando no llego a tiempo para el entrenamiento, nunca supo que le podía doler de esa manera el cuerpo.

``Lo siento Tsuna, tengo practica con el equipo y ya he faltado demasiado, el entrenador podría sacarme del equipo``Juntando sus dos manos e inclinando la cabeza en modo de disculpa dijo el de pelo negro

``Oh no hay problema Yamamoto- kun, me puedo ir con Gokudera-kun, ¿Verdad?``Dijo mientras miraba al peliplateado que estaba inusualmente callado.

``En realidad Juudaime, hoy tenemos reunión del club también`` Eso lo sorprendió no sabia que su amigo y mano derecha se había inscrito en algún club.

``No sabia que Gokudera-kun estaba en un club``Lo dijo en voz baja.

``Pero no se preocupe Juudaime puedo ir otro día``Aunque lo dijo con un tono alegre pudo detectar algo de molestia.

``N-no te preocupes Gokudera-kun, puedo ir a casa solo, no es para tanto``Agito las manos algo nervioso

``¡Gracias Juudaime, se lo recompensare luego!`` Y así ambos chicos partieron sin mirar al de cabello castaño que tenia la mirada baja y que se sentía culpable y egoísta por pensar que lo habían dejado solo .Dos horas después llego a casa golpeado y magullado por que se había encontrado con sus antiguos matones .

La tercera señal fue la desaparición de Mukuro y el viaje urgente de Reborn

Como su niebla, Mukuro era escalofriante y le atemorizaba, pero igual ambos se tenían confianza y un extraño cariño, aunque el peliazul no reconociera plenamente su amistad. Se despertó algo confuso ya que no se encontraba en su cama, sino en el suelo de un prado lleno de hermosas flores de todos los colores y con una niebla ligera que hacia que el ambiente tuviera algo de misterio, se levanto y observo a su alrededor como a él mismo, llevaba una camisa blanca holgada y pantalones cómodos blancos, sus pies iban descalzo pero no le importaban.

``Hola joven Vongola``Una voz detrás de el le hizo brincar por el susto, dándose vuelta vio al de ojos de color rojo y azul, con una sonrisa ,vio que ambos llevaban el mismo atuendo blanquecino.

``Mukuro, ¿Qué pasa, por que estoy aquí?``Al instante en que hizo esa pregunta al chico frente a el, vio en sus ojos una tristeza que le rompía el corazón.

``Tsunayoshi vengo a decirte de mi partida`` Con voz calma le entrego la noticia que casi lo hizo caer, viéndolo directamente a los ojos se dio cuenta de que no era una broma ni nada por el estilo.

``¿A que te refieres?, ¿Por qué te vas?`` Dijo preocupado. ``¿Paso algo malo?``

``Nada de que preocuparse, tengo que resolver algunos problemas con Vendice, todavía estoy bajo vigilancia suya y han pedido mi presencia, así que tenido que ir. Pero no te preocupes joven Vongola no me iré por mucho tiempo``

``Oh, esta bien entonces, por favor cuídate`` Con una dulce sonrisa le entrego el mensaje y a cambio pudo ver como el otro le daba una sonrisa ladeada

``Antes de irme quiero advertirte sobre algo`` Con una voz seria que rara ves ponía dijo ``Cuídate de los demás `` Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se había vuelto negro y con pereza parpadeo dándose cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y que los rayos del sol le daban en plena cara y con confusión se levanto dejándola atrás en lo profundo de su conciencia.

Ya era mediodía y como fin de semana Reborn extrañamente lo dejo saltarse el entrenamiento espartano, recostado en su cama con un manga disfrutaba de su día tranquilamente hasta que algo duro le cayo en la cabeza haciéndole caer de su cama

``¡Reborn, ¿Por qué me golpeas?!`` Dijo dándose vuelta para enfrentar al bebé que sostenía un mazo verde que luego se transformo en Leon.

``Un jefe de la mafia siempre debe estar atento Dame-Tsuna`` Con la misma malicia en sus ojos se paro en frente de donde estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza adolorida.

``Llego una carta de Nonno y quiere que valla a Italia para hablar acerca de tu entrenamiento y nombramiento oficial del heredero a Vongola Decimo`` Dijo mientras le entregaba la carta al de cabello castaño.

``Así que tu también te vas`` Con una voz triste miro al bebé frente a él ``Mándale un saludo al abuelo de mi parte y que espero verlo pronto``.

``No te preocupes Dame-Tsuna, volveré dentro de una semana y espero que sigas con tu entrenamiento, por que si no es así lo sabre`` Y con eso salio de la habitación.

Y la última señal fueron Hibari y Ryohei

``¡Extremo!`` El grito ensordecedor le hizo voltear viendo como el chico mayor de cabello plateado corría hacia él, con un movimiento rápido esquivo al mayor que se detuvo para tomar un respiro.

``Nii-San, hace un tiempo que no lo veía,¿Cómo esta?``Dijo y el otro se volteo con una gran sonrisa que le podía dividir la cara si era posible.

``¡Estoy muy bien!, llegaron nuevos reclutas para el club de boxeo y todos son ¡EXTREMOS!``Al final del grito miro su reloj de su mano derecha y abrió los ojos en pánico. ``¡Voy a llegar tarde al extremo!`` Y con eso ultimo se dio a la fuga.

Iba de de camino a la escuela por la mañana y se encontraba solo, ni Gokudera ni Yamamoto estaban como de costumbre afuera de su casa para irse los tres juntos, estuvo esperándolos por 20 minutos y nunca aparecieron, así que partió rumbo sin ellos, faltaba poco para que sonara la campana y ya estaba cruzando las puertas del colegio y vio a Hibari como siempre delante de estas observando a los estuantes para ver si estaban rompiendo alguna regla o perturbando la paz de Namimori .Pensando en saludar al prefecto se detuvo junto a él algo nervioso ya que este le fulminaba con la mirada ,aunque ya lo conocía desde hace un tiempo le intimidaba como si fuera la primera vez en verlo y estaba seguro de que Hibari podía oler el miedo en él .Sin embargo desde que había peleado contra Xanxus podía ver que el prefecto lo trataba algo diferente, ¿Respeto quizás?, no lo sabia pero no le importaba mucho ya que sabia que podía confiar en su nube.

``Hibaria-San, buenos días. ¿Cómo esta?`` Con una sonrisa y mirada amable le pidió al chico de ojos grises y de cabello negro .Este se le quedo mirando fijamente y Tsuna se empezaba a poner nervioso, no sabia lo que Hibari iba a hacer, así que solo se quedo quieto mirando al prefecto, se relajo un poco cuando noto que este no se movió para golpearlo con sus tonfas, por supuesto no duro mucha ya que el de cabello negro alzó su mano en dirección a su cara, Tsuna sorprendido y asustado solo cerro los ojos esperando el dolor, pero este nunca llego, solo sintió como alguien acariciaba su cabeza de forma cariñosa y sin poder creérselo abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse contra unos grises.

Sonrojándose por la cercanía y el contacto tan lleno de afecto del prefecto de corazón frío, se le quedo mirando de forma expectante, pidiendo silenciosamente con sus ojos de color miel una respuesta por la acción tan inesperada de Hibari, pero este solo se le quedo mirando y continúo acariciando sus cabellos.

Hibari bajo lentamente su mano de la cabeza de Tsuna y le dio una mirada que no reconoció y suavemente inclino la cabeza hacia la izquierda, para el prefecto esto le recordaba a un pequeño conejo blanco lleno de pureza e ingenuidad.

``Pequeño animal tienes que ir a clase ahora`` Eso de verdad si que lo dejo impactado, ¿Pequeño animal ? , desde cuando lo llama así, siempre fue herbívoro, y además con el tono en que lo dijo ya podía sentir el rubor hasta el cuello .Con un ligero asentamiento con rapidez se encamino a su clase, solo esperaba que nadie mas halla oído el comentario por que moriría de vergüenza, aunque solo esa frase logro calentar su corazón y quizás otra cosa más.

Como de costumbre entro a su clase y sintió todos las miradas de sus compañeros y pudo escuchar cada murmullo poco disimulado de ellos, todos los rumores acerca de él chantajeando a los dos chicos mas populares de la escuela para que pasaran mas tiempo con él y lo protegieran de los que lo intimidaban cuando ellos no estaban cerca .Esto comenzaba a ser más seguido ya que sus amigos se encontraban ocupados, ya sea Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei con sus clubes, Mukuro no estudiaba en Nami-Chu sino en una escuela cerca de Kokuyo Terra , y Hibari tenia que hacer deberes de perfecto y no podía estar con él todo el tiempo por las patrullas por la ciudad.

Debía ser fuerte, el iba a ser un jefe de la mafia y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar plenamente tenia que comportarse como tal, todos en la mafia sabían que él era el próximo heredero de la famiglia más grande dentro de la mafia, muchos contaban con el para hacerse cargo del puesto ya que su abuelo no estaba en condición. Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, hace unos meses él era el chico tonto y del que se burlaban, no tenia amigos y creía estar enamorado de una chica solo por que ella era algo amable con él, pero ya no importaba por que ya había abierto los ojos y no le gusto mucho la vista, se dio cuenta que la gente a su alrededor sufría y él no estaba enterado de nada, la mayoría de sus amigos habían sufrido de una desgracia horrible que les cambio la vida y él solo se estaba quejando de que estaba solo y que su vida era miserable, o eso creía él, de verdad que era egoísta y mala persona, no sabia como lo soportaban, sobre todo Mukuro y Hibari, ellos eran personas fuertes que pasaron por muchas cosas malas que ponían a prueba su voluntad y no se habían rendido.

Se quedo mirando su mesa con ojos reflexivos, ¿Cuanto iba a durar esta felicidad?, estaba seguro que le reventarían la burbuja luego y su fantasía seria destruida y caería frente a sus ojos, pero aunque supiera que esto pasaría , lo disfrutaría a más no poder, de verdad se esforzaría para crear momentos inimaginables juntos, esos momentos que con solo recordarlos le pondría una sonrisa en la cara y calentaría su corazón, y nadie podrá detenerlo, ya que el pondría toda su voluntad a morir por ellos, aunque es posible que pocos de ellos la darían por él, pero eso no importaba, ¿Verdad?.

Por que ellos eran amigos.

Fin


End file.
